


Break

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Breeding Kink, M/M, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Hank growled. "You goddamn murderbot. You're not gonna get away with this."
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 158





	Break

"Hank." Connor was more than frustrated as he writhed on the bed, tugging at his bonds. Hank had no right to tease Connor with that huge dick, denying him pleasure for hours. No right at all. His hole was sopping wet, drooling on the sheets, and Hank was coming for him again with that mushroom head. He rubbed it against Connor's tiny dick and slipped it down into Connor's hole. Just the tip, though. He refused to bury himself in Connor and fuck him like he needed, insisting on these games.

Hank pulled away again, that toothy smile mocking his need. Connor tore the ropes, using his android strength to break them away from the bed. He stood up, grabbed Hank and manhandled him, pushing him until he fell onto the mattress.

"Fucking finally," Hank gasped. "I was starting to think you'd never break." His cock twitched, and Connor wasted no time in pinning him to the bed, mounting himself on that magnificent shaft. He gasped as he sank down on it, taking Hank to the root as his hands pressed into the sides of Hank's throat, carefully cutting off blood supply to the brain. He monitored Hank's vitals as he rode him roughly, stealing his own pleasure while Hank was helpless to resist. When Hank started to fade, he let off the pressure, only to apply it again as he came back to full awareness.

"Fuck," Hank growled. "You goddamn murderbot. You're not gonna get away with this."

"I believe I already am." Connor was used to roleplay during sex with Hank, but not nearly to this extent. "I will extract your semen sample whether you like it or not."

"I won't let you get knocked up with some hybrid baby." Hank pretended to put up a fight, but it was easy to pin his wrists down as Connor continued to ride Hank, forcing his cock to split him apart. He wondered if Hank might use his safeword, but the twinkle in his eyes said he was enjoying this little fantasy. "I won't come."

"Yes, you will. You're so close, Hank. Connor touched his own dick, caressing the little nub until he came, squeezing Hank's cock inside him. Hank closed his eyes, gasping, his body spasming, and Connor felt warm semen erupt inside him. He moved his hips a little more, squeezing every drop out of Hank before climbing off.

"Jesus, Connor, you're gonna be the death of me." Hank was still breathing heavily as Connor curled up next to him, a big grin stuck on Hank's face the whole time. It finally faded, Hank's brow furrowing as afterglow gave way to concern. "You're all right? The murderbot comment wasn't a bridge too far?"

Connor pouted. "I'm a cuddly murderbot, but I wasn't offended."

Hank's smile returned as he pulled Connor into his embrace. "That you are, Connor. That you are."


End file.
